


Starry Starry Sky (Lonely Lonely Heart)

by 17jeongcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17jeongcheol/pseuds/17jeongcheol
Summary: One starry night, Jeonghan contemplates whether he made the right decision to give up his love for Seungcheol or not.





	Starry Starry Sky (Lonely Lonely Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> (also cross-posted on asianfanfics! https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1338534/

 

 

“Seungcheol, what do you think of me?” Jeonghan asked with full seriousness in his voice. He knew his eyes obviously looked hopeful, and he couldn’t suppress it because that’s just what he really felt. The other eyed him, one eyebrow slightly raised, boredom was written all over his stoic face as he turned his attention back to his food.

“Annoying brat.”

Jeonghan faked a gasp, “What? So mean,” he whined with a pout. He already expected to hear an answer with the same description as that so he’s not hurt at all. _Nope._ Disappointed, a little bit.

He pushed the plate in front of him aside and placed his elbows on the table, palms on his cheeks as he made a cute expression, “How about now?”

Seungcheol sighed, “More annoying than ever,” he answered bluntly and coldly.

Jeonghan’s eyes turned into slits.

Now he’s annoyed! Nobody had ever called his cutie expressions ‘annoying’.

“Yah!” he yelled as he punched him lightly on the chest. Seungcheol spit the food in his mouth in no time, leaving Jeonghan with wide eyes and nervous heart.

_Uh oh._

 

***

 

“Seungcheol, what are you doing today?” Jeonghan asked enthusiastically, happily skipping as he moved beside Seungcheol who was tidying his things from his locker.

“None of your business,” replied the other dismissively without looking at him. “Go away.”

But Jeonghan’s spirit did not shatter. _Hmpf!_ “Can I come with you? I know you have a tennis match with Seokmin. I can be your water boy!” he offered, proudly showing him the huge duffel bag filled with water bottles, energy drinks, first-aid kit, and towels.

_One should always be prepared!_

Seungcheol’s lips formed a thin line, “Why ask me in the first place if you already know _where_ I am going?” he asked grumpily, but Jeonghan still found it cute so he just giggled in response. Seungcheol continued, “And I know that whether I like it or not, you’ll still follow me, so I really have no choice. You’ll always have your way.”

Jeonghan nodded his head proudly.

“Yep, that’s definitely right. Let’s go!” he said as he clung his arm around the other, who just sighed in defeat. His smile grew wider as he smelled the other’s perfume mixed with a faint smell of sweat, which was so heavenly for his nose.

“Ah, so annoying. Stop sniffing me,” Seungcheol said with a grunt. He swiftly removed his hands from his arms and started marching away. Though left alone, Jeonghan smiled triumphantly as his mind went on how hard Seungcheol’s muscles were, not realizing that a pair of eyes were watching him from afar.

 

***

 

“Hey, that’s not good for your health!” Jeonghan shrieked as he snatched the bowl of instant ramen from the other’s hands. Seungcheol groaned and gave him an irritated look, but did not really say anything.

“Here, I cooked your favorite foods!” He started piling up the lunchboxes in front of the other who was just quietly watching him. “You know, these are from my grandmother’s recipe. It makes me happy whenever I cook, especially when I know you’re the one who’ll eat them!” he enthusiastically said, busy with rummaging through his bag for a pack of tissue that he wasn’t able to see the tiny smile that curved up on Seungcheol’s lips.

When he finally found the pack, he happily gave the other the chopsticks and gave him the sweetest smile he could make, the kind of smile that he can only give to Seungcheol.

“Let’s eat together, Cheol! Or do you want me to feed you?”

He was answered with a grunt.

 

***

 

“I like you, Jeonghan. I’ve always liked you since first year,” Minhyuk shyly confessed, face so red it seemed impossibly true. “W-Will you go out with me?”

Jeonghan’s face felt so hot. He glanced around, hoping no one inside their campus was watching them. Thankfully, no one seemed to be interested.

He clasped his hands together and started playing with his fingers, the habit he does whenever he’s nervous. “Minhyuk, I-I’m in love with someone else—”

“I know that already!” Minhyuk looked at him with determination obviously written in his eyes, “but if you’ll just give me a chance, I would like to snatch your heart away from him.”

Jeonghan fidgeted, “B-But Minhyuk—”

“Please think about this carefully. I’ll wait for your answer tomorrow, bye-bye!” he said as he hurriedly scrambled away, leaving Jeonghan confused and bewildered.

It was the first time that someone actually confessed to him, so he didn’t really exactly know what to do, or what to feel. Surely, he shouldn’t feel excited because he already likes someone else, right? But why was there a part in his heart that felt happy and giddy upon hearing the other’s confession?

_This is so wrong! I’m faithful and loyal to Seungcheollie._

But why was his heart beating fast?

 _Well, what is that about? It’s so sudden and it’s my first time to be confessed at… It’s natural, duh,_ he defended himself.

 

***

 

“Seungcheol, w-who is she?” Jeonghan asked curiously, eyes fixed on the beautiful woman’s hand on Seungcheol’s arm.

He actually felt scared. And threatened. _And jealous!_

The woman smiled, “Hi! I’m Seulgi. I’m this guy’s childhood friend. Nice to meet you!” she answered brightly and offered her hand for a handshake. She actually looked (and acted) angelic that it was hard for Jeonghan to hate her, despite of the clear warning signals his mind was sending him. The girl screamed ‘threat’, but her seemingly kind aura and bright personality made it feel like he was a bad person if he were to treat her badly.

With shaky hands, he accepted her greeting and with a tiny voice, he said, “H-Hello, my name is Jeonghan. I am Seungcheol’s—”

“— _friend_. An annoying one,” Seungcheol cut through. The word ‘friend’ made a piercing stung in his heart. ‘Annoying’ didn’t seem too pleasing, either.

Jeonghan released her hand and smiled, albeit that time it was obviously fake. “Yes, I’m that annoying friend. Nice to meet you, too, Seulgi. But I have classes right now, so…”

“It’s okay! I’m so happy to meet one of Coupie’s friends. Don’t mind this guy’s attitude, he’s always like this since he’s a fetus,” she said with a chuckle, elbows nudging Seungcheol’s chest jokingly.

_‘Coupie’, huh…_

Jeonghan saw Seungcheol smile warmly at her, the kind of smile that he had longed wish he would give him, but never did. His heart ached more than how it could handle.

“B-Bye. See you next time,” Jeonghan said as he hurriedly turned his back and started walking away. His chest felt so tight as his mind replayed the scene just a moment ago.

Seungcheol never smiled at him like that… With him, he was always either scoffing, cold, or annoyed. With Seulgi, he was different. He was more normal, more welcoming, more approachable. With him, he was always annoyed. He’ll just always be the ‘annoying friend’.

Tears started brimming in his eyes.

 _Is this Seungcheol’s silent answer towards my feelings? Is it time to finally move on? Besides, it’s been three years since I started trying to win his heart, right? But nothing else progressed, except his increasing annoyance towards me,_ he bitterly thought.

 

***

 

“I-Is this for real? We’re actually dating now?”

Jeonghan forced a smile and nodded.

“Yes!” Minhyuk punched his fist in the air blissfully.

As much as he wanted to reciprocate the other’s obvious happiness, he just found himself wallowed in guilt. He sighed.

“B-But on one condition,” Jeonghan said, heart was thumping crazily. He was scared about his condition. Minhyuk might take it offensively, but he knew it was the only way to help him.

Minhyuk brought his arms down and turned serious. “Sure. What is it?”

Jeonghan inhaled a huge sum of oxygen before releasing them nervously, “Make me… make me forget about the person I love. That’s all.”

To say that he was surprised when the other nodded enthusiastically was an understatement. He wasn’t expecting that. What he expected was he’d feel insulted and shout at him for being unfair. “You’re actually okay with it?” he asked, amused and glad at the same time.

“Uh-huh,” Minhyuk hummed as he held his hands gently. “As your boyfriend, it is now my duty to make you only look at me, right? I’ll definitely make you love _only me,_ ” he answered, voice filled with confidence that Jeonghan wanted to fully believe that he could really make it.

“That’s a promise right?”

Minhyuk nodded, offering him a warm smile.

Jeonghan finally smiled, and at that time, it was for real. “Thank you so much, Minhyuk. Let’s make this relationship a happy one.”

 

***

 

“Who is he?”

Jeonghan lifted his head from the book he was reading. He was inside the library, alone at the table at the far end of the room. It was his favorite spot. He was surprised to find Seungcheol already sitting in front of the chair opposite to him. He was too engrossed with the book he was reading.

“Oh, Seungcheol. What are you doing here?” he asked as he adjusted the huge, circular rimmed eyeglasses he was wearing.

“This is a library, of course I’m studying,” he answered sternly, yet there was something about his voice that seemed not normal. Like he was pissed or something. But why would he get pissed? He wasn’t the one who approached him. Much more, he wasn’t bugging him anymore for two weeks already. _Weird._ “Just answer my question.”

His eyebrows furrowed. Who was he pertaining to?

As if Seungcheol read his mind, he impatiently said, “The guy you were always hanging out with for these past few days.”

 Jeonghan’s face brightened. “Oh, _him_? His name is Minhyuk. He’s from the same department as mine, and he’s my… b-boyfriend,” he said shyly, cheeks turning beet red.

“Your boyfriend?” Seungcheol repeated, his pitch slightly higher than normal.

Jeonghan nodded his head and meekly said, “Yeah. He confessed, and I accepted...”

Silence enveloped the two of them. It was awkward, at least for Jeonghan. Seungcheol was absentmindedly staring at him, as if he was thinking about something so deeply he forgot he was still talking to him.

 _He isn’t jealous, is he?_ He inwardly shook his head and dismissed the thought.

“Seungcheol?” he broke the silence when he couldn’t handle the tension anymore. Somehow, he felt guilty, but he didn’t know the origin of that feeling. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, for as far as he knew. On his way to school, he picked up the pieces of junk food wrappers lying around and threw them at the right place. In his classroom, he helped the professor to clean up the board writings. At the canteen, he helped Minhyuk with his Algebra homework.

So where did the guilty feeling come from?

“Is that the reason why you’re not tailing after-- _talking_ to me anymore?” Seungcheol finally spoke.

Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah. I realized I’m just an annoyance to you, just like what you told Seulgi,” he couldn’t help but to answer bitterly. “Besides, three years of rejection is enough for me to finally conclude that no matter what I do, you’ll never like me, right?”

Seungcheol just continued staring at him, his face devoid of any emotion. It was hard to know what he was thinking, but one thing’s for sure: he did not look happy.

His heart swelled. Perhaps, was Seungcheol really… _jealous?_

But Jeonghan chuckled and immediately dismissed the thought. “Well, you’re now _Jeonghan-free_ , as what you’ve been wishing the most.” he said lightly.

“I don’t want to be Jeonghan-free.” Seungcheol murmured, almost incoherent.

Jeonghan froze. Were his ears just playing tricks on him? Or did he just mishear what the other said? “W-What? Come again?” _He’s got to be kidding me!_

“You heard me. I’m leaving now. Bye.”

He watched until the other’s figure disappeared from his sight.

“He was just joking, right?” he asked himself.

_‘I don’t want to be Jeonghan-free.’_

His heart started racing. “But… he’s not the type who jokes randomly, is he?”

_But what if it just means that he’s not used to not having you around? What if it’s not because he likes you, but because he just didn’t want to lose a companion?_

He shook his head.

To leave an ambiguous message like that… _He’s so frustrating! He always tells me to leave him alone, to stop annoying him. And now that I stopped, he’ll suddenly tell me he doesn’t want me out of his life? What? Is he crazy?_

 _Huh. It’s just probably because of attachment,_ the other part of his mind said.

Right! They always see each other every day, eat lunch together, and do things together. Seungcheol just probably grew an attachment to him, no matter how he hated being with him.

He softly punched his leg.

_But he has Seulgi now, right?_

Tears welled up in his eyes. _It doesn’t matter even if I have Minhyuk by my side. My heart still beats for that stupid idiot…_ He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands. _That’s right. I must move on from him, I don’t want to be unfair with my boyfriend! Minhyuk won’t hurt me, and so should I with him._

 

***

 

“Minhyukkie, would you like to watch this movie with me on Saturday?” Jeonghan asked as he waved the tickets on his face. They were inside the canteen and they just had their lunch. They were sitting side-by-side when he suddenly remembered about the tickets he bought the other day.

Minhyuk apologetically smiled at him and shook his head. “Romantic movies make me asleep, you might not enjoy it because I’ll snore _very_ loud.”

Jeonghan pouted. “Eh… But this tickets are expensive and I really want to watch it.”

“Hmmm… How about we just watch another? I’ll buy the tickets for us!”

Minhyuk told him the title of the movie.

“Eh! I don’t like horror movies. I cannot watch them without getting so scared at night,” he complained with a pout. Surely, Minhyuk would change his mind when he saw his cute pout. _Tee-hee._

“Really? Oh, how can we solve this— _oh crap,_ it’s almost time for my next subject!” Minhyuk screamed as he looked at his wrist watch. He leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, alright? I’ll walk you home. Bye!”

Jeonghan waved him goodbye as he watched his disappearing figure.

“I’ll go with you,” a voice suddenly said.

Jeonghan turned his back. It was Seungcheol.

“What?”

Seungcheol pulled a chair and sat down where Minhyuk previously sat and crossed his arms on his chest. “I said I’ll go with you on Saturday to watch the movie you like. Unlike him, I wouldn’t sleep on you.”

Jeonghan’s forehead wrinkled. “No,” he flatly declined.

Seungcheol’s eyebrow raised, “Why? I thought you like to see that movie so badly?”

Jeonghan bit his lip as he tried to ignore the fast beating of his heart. “I-It’s because I already have a boyfriend and it would be so wrong if I go with you instead.”

The tips of Seungcheol’s lips lifted, “And so? We’re just going out as _friends_. Unless you have malicious intent with me, I see no problem about it.”

Jeonghan gasped. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me?” he asked, pitch a little higher than normal.

“What am I doing to you, specifically?”

Jeonghan exhaled a huge sum of air, “You’re acting weird these days! You always pop out of nowhere, which never happened before if it wasn’t me doing it. It’s like… it’s like you’re making your presence known every single time. I’m trying to move forward from you, you know? But with what you’re doing, you’re just confusing me and my feelings!” he shrieked, half frustrated and half doubtful. Frustrated about the situation, and doubtful about his feelings.

“Exactly.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re confused, that’s good.” Seungcheol uttered, head bobbing up and down.

Jeonghan’s eyebrow raised, “And what’s good about it?”

“It means that I still stood a chance.”

Now Jeonghan’s heart was beating erratically wild it almost popped out of his rib cage.

Seungcheol sighed and caught his eyes, the look of defeat was visible in his face. “I was wrong when I kept pushing you away when instead, all I have to do is admit that I have growing feelings for you, too,” he murmured quietly, just enough for only him to hear.

Jeonghan clenched his fists under the table. “You have Seulgi. And I have Minhyuk now.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “I don’t see Seulgi the way I see you, Jeonghan. One thing I know is that one moment, I just want you to stop bugging me, and then the next moment, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. And then I realized… I’m probably in love with you. _No_ , I’m really in love with you. But I realized it too late, because you have that guy now, who you will be breaking up soon.”

Jeonghan glanced around, hoping no one was hearing their conversation. The closest to them were three tables away so he felt relieved. _Somehow_.

“You’re so unfair, Seungcheol.” he slowly said, voice filled with pain and confusion.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But I’m not sorry about confusing you, if it means it’s my only chance to have you back. I’ll win your heart back.” There was determination in his voice.

Jeonghan’s eyes turned into slits as he glared at the other.

_You don't need to win my heart back, Seungcheol. Because it has always been yours in the first place. However, I am Minhyuk's now. I and my loyalty shall remain true to him. He's my boyfriend now, and you are just the person who I should avoid at all cost!_

“Leave me alone! Minhyuk and I are so compatible. He will never hurt me, he will never disregard my feelings.” _Unlike you._ “Quit being pushy, I swear I’ll not waver.”

Seungcheol stared straight on his eyes, his dark orbs were telling him how determined he was. “You two might be compatible, but who does your heart belong to?”

Jeonghan bit his lip. His question was just like a bullet shot straight into his heart.

A smug smile appeared on the other’s lips as if mocking him for the lack of immediate response. “See? You can’t even answer, much less tell that guy’s name,” Seungcheol said as he took Jeonghan’s cup of orange juice and took a sip. “On Saturday, which is two days from now, I’ll be waiting for you at the movie theater. If you come, that means you’re choosing me over that guy. If you don’t, I’ll still chase you, but this time, it will be too obvious that your boyfriend and I will surely have a brawl. _Every. Single. Day_ ,” he said with a hint of a warning then finally stood up and left him confused, wary, and doubtful of his decisions.

 

***

 

It’s two hours before the clock turned twelve, which would mean that Saturday was just a couple of hours away, and Jeonghan still couldn’t sleep. His mind was filled with Seungcheol’s confession from the other day.

_I’ve been chasing him for three years, trailing after him every single day, but not once had he shown any sign that he likes me. And now that I’m trying to move on from him, now that I tried loving someone else, he’s suddenly saying that he loves me? After pushing me away all these years?_

A single tear dropped from his left eye as he hugged his pillow tight.

_Isn’t he too late? I already committed myself to loving someone else..._

He froze as a realization dawned upon him.

_Why do I keep referring to Minhyuk as ‘someone else’? Why couldn’t I say his name?_

Frustrated and upset, he sprang up immediately from the bed and walked towards his closet and took a sand-colored sweater. He didn’t even mind that he wore a different pair of sneakers – one was white and the other was yellow.

He’s going out, nowhere exactly to go but he knew he had to go somewhere else to think. He felt suffocated and he wanted to clear his mind. The fact that he’s thinking about and considering Seungcheol’s _dare_ , he knew there was something wrong with him. And he didn’t feel good about it so he knew he got to go somewhere else to clear his mind and make a clear decision.

“Mom, I’m just going out for a while!” he shouted as he closed the door shut in hurry.

He dashed out of their house with only a wallet in hand, and also with a hazy, crazy, and indecisive mind to deal with. Minute by minute as he walked by, he started to get more and more anxious. Every innocent person who he happened to see glancing in his way, he’d think they were all mocking him for being indecisive, so he had to avert his eyes and drop his head low to avoid the growing anxiety in his chest.

When he reached the park, he decided that place would do. The place was almost deserted—except for a few couples gazing at the stars while whispering sweet nothings with each other and giggling—probably because almost everyone was already sleeping in their own houses. He chose a spot under a huge tree far away from the couples and lay down on the freshly mown grasses.

He closed his eyes and let his nose enjoy the fresh, evening scent of his surroundings. Ah, the smell of the freshly cut grasses somewhat helped him relax. It reminded him of the first time he met Seungcheol, which was exactly three years and two months ago.

_It was the day that Jeonghan was most looking forward to – the first day he’s finally called a college freshman! He’d heard so much about the perks of being a college student: unlimited night outs, legal clubbing, relationships here and there, and your own choice if you wanted to skip classes or not – wasn’t that so fun? Who wouldn’t want that, right?_

_Well, certainly not him._

_Skidding happily while humming to himself at the huge botanical garden of their university, Jeonghan closed his eyes to breathe in the fresh, morning scent of August and the different types of flowering and non-flowering plants. “Ah, isn’t it nice to live in a world where everything just smells so fresh—_ umphf! _”_

_“Ow!”_

_Jeonghan expected to land on the freshly-mowed grasses, but instead, he felt the unexpected warmth of another person beneath him. He opened his eyes and met the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen. He was in awe. He was star struck._

_“Get off me. You’re so heavy I can’t breathe,” the guy said in a hoarse manner, obviously having a difficulty in breathing. Jeonghan woke up from his trance and immediately got up, cheeks turning beet red._

_“I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking,” he apologized as he offered his hands to the other to help him stand. The guy accepted, and moments later they were finally facing each other eye-to-eye. Jeonghan held his breath as the other’s face finally registered in his eyes._

_He was the most handsome guy he had met so far!_

_“I’m glad you know it’s your fault,” the other snorted, looking so annoyed._

_Jeonghan’s eyebrow raised, “Well, isn’t it your fault, too? You weren’t looking, too, because if you were, you could have avoided colliding with me!” he yelled._

It doesn’t matter if you’re so handsome. You’re so arrogant! Jerk! _he wanted to scream but opted not to._

 _The other’s lips twitched into a small smile, which rendered Jeonghan breathless._ Hand… handsome… Kyaaaa…

_“So, you are saying it’s my fault, mister?”_

_Jeonghan felt his cheeks blush, “J-Jeonghan. My name is Jeonghan. Yours?” He hoped he didn’t sound like he was actually fishing for his name!_

_An arrogant, lazy smile etched on the other’s lips. “If you’re fishing for my name, then my name is Seungcheol. And it is still your fault, not mine. So I won’t apologize.”_

Jeonghan opened his eyes.

Seungcheol’s a person with too much pride. He’s a firsthand witness of how tall as a skyscraper his pride was. So for him to confess that he actually loved him and that he’s willing to take him away from Minhyuk…

Should he believe him? He should, right? Because what could be the benefits for him if he wasn’t serious? It’s not like he can be a trophy boyfriend or something…

But what if it’s just all about ego? Maybe Seungcheol’s egoistic side was triggered when he saw that he easily replaced him in his life?

Ah, he didn’t know what to do anymore! This is an obvious case of heart versus mind. Or probably intuition versus emotional attachment. Or maybe… Or maybe he should just trust his heart for its decision and just deal with the consequences later.

 

***

 

“Looking for me?”

From nervously looking here and there, Jeonghan froze as he heard that achingly familiar baritone voice. He slowly turned his head, and there he saw Seungcheol inches away from him. His smile was smug, as if he was teasing him for obvious reasons. It was kind of arrogant, too, as if teasing him for being so weak-willed, indecisive, and most importantly, _weak for him_. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

Obviously, he came to the movie theater.

Obviously, he chose him over Minhyuk, who was now his _ex-boyfriend._

“Yah! S-Stop giving me that face! You look like a creep,” he said with a glare. He was slightly fidgeting due to Seungcheol’s presence, so his tone gradually raised, “I know you’re thinking that I just ate my words, that I am so weak for you and—”

He was cut off with the other’s chortle it was almost hysterical. When Seungcheol was finally calm, he said, “I’m not thinking of anything like that. I’m just happy that you came,” Seungcheol declared in a tender tone. His eyes were lovingly looking at him as if he’s the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. There were relief and happiness evident in his often cold eyes.

He wasn’t just acting, was he?

Jeonghan unconsciously gulped, eyes blinking away the feeling of not being able to believe what he just heard. Was the Seungcheol in front of him real, or he was just a product of his desperation?

Seungcheol seemed to notice his doubts. “I know it’s hard for you to believe that I have feelings for you. It’s my fault for not being really honest with myself. I kept pushing you away because I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings. Love is so new to me, and I’m afraid of the changes and consequences it will bring me.” Seungcheol held his hands and cupped them with his. They felt so warm and soft he had the urge to close his eyes. The other continued, “But when I saw you with that guy, I realized that more than being afraid of what was to come, I am more afraid if you were taken away from me. I’m so sorry for all the harsh things I said and did to you, Jeonghan.”

This time, Jeonghan’s tears finally spilled on his cheeks. He chuckled as the tears continued to drop and he leaned his forehead on Seungcheol’s chest, savoring his good smell. He gripped the other’s shirt as he said, “You idiot! You should thank Minhyuk for being so understanding, or else you might have had a hard time having me back. Or you might _not_ at all.”

Seungcheol chuckled and he felt the vibration on his chest. He felt his arms wrap around his body. “Yeah, I should really thank him because he made me realize how much I wanted you only for myself.”

_The possessive side of Choi Seungcheol!_

Jeonghan lifted his face and tried to catch the other’s eyes. He didn’t care if they were in a public place where everyone could see them and gossip, “Seungcheol?”

“Hmm?”

He gave out a nervous smile. “W-What… What do you think of me?” _This time?_

Silence enveloped the two of them. He slowly released his body from the other, eyes never leaving his. There were fear, worry, and anticipation building up inside him.

_If you say ‘annoying’ one more time, I’m really going to—_

“Annoying.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened in disbelief and disappointment. His mouth went agape, and he knew he looked funny. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Was Seungcheol just playing with his feelings? If he loved him, why was he still annoying for him?

Seungcheol cupped his cheeks with his cold hands. “You’re annoying in a way that if you stopped annoying me even just for a day, my day wouldn’t be complete. I love every part of you, your good and bad sides. Besides, didn't you know? Exactly three years ago, you already put all your scent on me. Like you already marked me or something. Almost everybody believed we're already an item."

Jeonghan bit his lip to control the unexplainable feeling of euphoria. The tears that formed in his eyes suddenly disappeared, as if it was sucked into a giant black hole, left without any trace. The small sound that escaped from his mouth became louder and louder he wasn’t able to control it anymore.

“What’s so funny?” Seungcheol asked, surprised with his sudden change of mood.

Jeonghan shook his head as he cupped Seungcheol’s hands on his cheek, bringing them down and entwining their fingers together.

They fit perfectly. He let out a contented sigh.

“Yeah… I admit that what I was doing all these years was marking you,” he admitted with a smile. “I know there were people who were giving me envious and disapproving looks, people who believed that we’re already an item before. I was already happy with that. To me, at least they can see that you and I as a couple is possible. But then, when I saw you with Seulgi, I realized that an _us_ is just impossible.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrow raised. “You thought I like her? So you immediately dated that Minhyuk guy?”

He nodded. “He came at the right time when I already lost hope in you, to us. I thought he could replace you in my heart, since he’s as handsome as you, though he’s a lot kinder and loveable than you are,” he teased with a huge grin on his lips. _Payback time!_

Seungcheol’s face turned sour. “I don’t want to hear you comparing us, especially when he has the ‘more’ good traits,” he said with a tiny pout.

Jeonghan chortled at the other’s unintentional cuteness so he let go of the other’s hands and hardly squeezed his cheeks. “You’re the one I love, silly.”

The arrogance in Seungcheol’s expression went back.

“I know. You always tell me since we met. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you a lot sooner. I was in a state of denial for so long.”

Jeonghan scrunched his nose. “’Took you long enough!”

Seungcheol laughed as he held his hands and pulled him closer, so close that their faces were only a few inches away. Jeonghan felt the extremely violent thudding of his heart, then his eyes voluntarily closed. He was suddenly filled with anticipation and excitement. Would Seungcheol finally give him his first kiss? _Omo!_

He felt Seungcheol lean closer and closer…

“Kissing in front of so many people is embarrassing. Let’s do it inside the movie theater when it’s already dark,” Seungcheol whispered in his ear. He could feel him controlling his laughter, so his eyes immediately flung open and he hit the other’s chest repeatedly with brute force.

“Yah! Yah! I hate you!

_My first kiss! Give it to me! Choi Seungcheoooooooool!_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time to post a story on AO3. I'm mainly a writer on asianfanfics, ahah.  
> I hope you (somehow) liked the story :'>


End file.
